Freedom, Beauty, Truth, and about all things love!
by Pryzeofsin
Summary: [RikkuxGippal] YAY! After the rebuilding of home Rikku's father tells her that she has to settle down and start thinking about the future. She runs away...can anyone guess where she ends up? (rating may go up...)
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah, I shouldn't have to tell you that I had nothing to do with the making of final fantasy x-2... use common since people  
  
Author's Notes.... yeah I KNOW I have an unfinished Aurikku to take care of, but I actually have all of this story planned out, and I might actually finish it. If any one has any suggestions with the Aurikku, or would like to Co-Author it... I'd be truly thankful... E-mail me.... or just sign the review..  
  
P.S. I KNOW that the title is from Moulin Rouge, this has nothing to do with the movie...that may not even be the perminant title!!! If you can think of a better one, then you tell me!!!  
  
and now I present...  


  
***~*~*~Freedom, Beauty, Truth, and above all things... Love~*~*~***  


  
  
Prologue...  
  
Rikku pulled the goggles off her eyes and looked out over the dunes, shielding her eyes from the sun so she could get a better view. It was so plain, just sand in every direction for what seemed like forever. She had been spoiled as she traveled through Spira on all her adventures. She found that three months after coming back to Bikanel to help rebuild home, she was bored and restless. She yearned for a change of surroundings.   
  
Now, it had been almost a year and she was ready to escape. Home was almost done. She wanted to get out of there as soon as they were finished. She sighed heavily and replaced the goggles over her eyes. It was dangerous going around on a speeder without them. She reached down and picked up her bag of newly excavated machine and threw it on to the back of the speeder, then she mounted the machania herself.   
  
She flipped a few switches here and there and revved the engine a few times, then sped off into the dunes towards the new home. She didn't go too far today, she didn't really feel like it. For some reason it felt hotter today than another day, and she didn't think it safe to be out there too long.   
  
Upon speeding up the last dune she could see the tops of the great new structures that made up the AlBhed city. It was truly a sight to behold. The tallest structure was in the center of the city. It was basically the capital. The place where decisions would be made, though, this is also where the officials would live, including her father, her brother, and for a short time, herself. _  
  
_Around that there was many other smaller buildings that would served as homes, shops, restaurants, etc. Around the entire city was a wall about 15 feet high. There were one two ways into the place, not counting if you have an airship or the tunnels that lead out into the dessert. The first way was the main street where there would eventually be a Bazaar, and the other was on the other side of the The wall served more as a comfort devise than actual protection. Thanks to the Machine Faction, they had all the protection they needed from anyone who might want to attack again, though it wasn't likely.   
  
Rikku pulled into the main camp where she was staying. She dismounted the speeder and gathered her things. She threw her backpack full of small trinket machania over her shoulder and headed towards her father's work area. She entered the giant tent that served as a make-shift repair shop. Her father was there standing over a table looking over some blueprints for some new machania with a few members of the machine faction whom she barely recognized and the worst of them all Gippal.   
  
She stood there for a few minutes hoping they would either finish or notice she was standing there, but she finally grew impatient. She growled and threw the sack on the table over the blueprints. They finally noticed her.   
  
Rikku what are you doing!? her father yelled angry. No one else dared say anything cross to her while Cid was there, unless they wanted an ass kicking.   
  
Rana'c dra ryim vun dutyo umt syh. She said ignoring the yelling. Someone snickered. She looked at Gippal who was giving her that damn cocky grin of his. She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him.   
  
That's it? Cid asked pulling the bag open and rummaging through it.   
  
I didn't go very far today, it was too hot. She said pulling the goggles down so they hung around her neck, just like they use to.   
  
Cid looked up at her, This is the dessert, it's hot everyday... he stated.  
  
It was hotter today than usual, plus I've been working my ass rummaging around this giant sand box, I deserve a break. she placed her hands on her hips growing angry.   
  
Cid looked at Gippal, We'll have to continue this later, I think i need to have an overdue discussion with my daughter. Gippal nodded. The other members cleared out. Rikku rolled her eyes. Gippal gave Rikku a wink as he was walking out.   
  
Vilg Uvv She muttered as he exited....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay... sorry that was so short. This is really just to see if you like where I'm going with this. Plus it was just the prologue... i haven't a clue when chapter one will be out....the more reviews I get the faster ill get it out... HAHAHAHA  



	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Go look in the prologue!!!  
  
Authors Note: Wow...Thanx for all the reviews guys, you really know how to make a gal feel loved *blushes*   
  
So I forced myself to sit down last night and think of an entire plot for this fic, cause i really want to finish (it will be the first one I finish!!! that's real sad...) yeah so on with the show...  
  
  
** Freedom, beauty, Truth, and above all things, love!!!  
  
**Chapter 1....  
  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes and sat down on a machania behind her. The metal was cold against her bare legs, but she didn't really pay any notice to it, the chilled steel was welcome over the searing desert heat.   
  
She remembered the last time her dad wanted to Discuss Something. She ended up at the bottom of the ocean with complete stranger excavating some 1,000 year old machania airship. She smiled, that wasn't so bad though. Rikku knew though, that this most likely would have nothing to do with digging up old machania, most likely the opposite. She knew that this talk was coming sooner or later.  
  
Cid walked around the table and stood in front of Rikku. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the table. He looked down at the ground trying to find the right words to say to his rebellious daughter.   
  
C'mon old man I ain't go all day! She snapped. She crossed her arms and looked at him angrly.  
  
Cid cleared his throat, he looked at her, Rikku, i think it's time for you to grow up! he said bluntly.  
  
Rikku blinked, I though you wanted to have a discussion, not insult me! She stood up about to leave.  
  
Rikku, cdub He ordered more sternly this time,   
  
She looked offended, She was no dog!! She stood at the door way defiantly and crossed her arms, I'm fine... she said her voice deep and full of anger.  
  
Cid shrugged, as long as she would hear him out, he sighed and ran his hand over his bald head, You're 18 now, it's time for you to stop running around Bikanel digging up machania, and start thinking about your future. he paused to make sure she was still listening. She was but she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
I know it's been hard for you not having a mother and all, but I think it's time you settled down and got married...  
  
************   
  
Gippal snickered. He knew that poor old Cid was in fort an ear full now. Rikku was not one of those girls who would be a little house wife while her perfect hubby went out and did all the work. She would never Settle down or Grow up.  
Rikku was Rikku. Still though, this whole talk bothered him.   
  
What if Cid _forced_ Rikku to get married. Gippal didn't like the though of that at all. Rikku was his...  
  
************  
  
Back in the tent Rikku blinked. Did he really mean it? Did he really expect her to give up everything that she loved and held dear and become one of those perfect little house wives? She didn't know whether to be angry or hurt. She though her father knew her better than that. Rikku decided to unleash the emotion she was best at, anger.  
  
I can't _believe_you!!! She started, I will not be married off! I am only eighteen years old! Cid interrupted  
  
Other girls, younger than you, are already married. Cid argued.  
  
You should know that I am not one of those other girls'!! She screeched, I was raised on machania. I started going out into the dessert with the boys while all those other girls' were at home playing house! She stopped and took a breath, I surpassed other boys my age in fixing broken machania at the age of ten. you expect me to just rip that whole part of my life away and be a normal girl!?  
  
Cid was just as angry now, You **Will **give all that up. I won't allow you to waste your life away on things like that! he slammed his fist down on the table knocking something off the other end.  
  
Rikku was shocked, I don't have to listen to you old man, your right, I am eighteen now. I'm an adult. My life is not yours to command anymore, nor was it ever. You never was this parental towards me, now all the sudden, I'm all grown up and you try and marry me off. What the fuck's with that!? She yelled back. She was on the verge of tears now, but she held back. She wasn't sad, just so angry and frustrated that she couldn't help it.  
  
She turned and walked out of the tent before he could say anything else. unfortunately Gippal was still standing there lisenting and she was met smack in the face with his chest.  
  
she said before realizing who it was, Damnit Gippal...   
  
What is Cid's girl not happy to see me? He pouted, but stopped before making anymore smart-ass quips. She was really upset, he could tell that she was about to cry. he hadn't seen her cry since she was six. Of course, this was the first time he had been around her for a long period of time, since before her running off to be a guardian.  
  
Gippal I don't feel like arguing with you right now. She said walking past him. She waited till she got to her tent, then she threw herself on her bed and cried.  
  
Gippal sighed as he watched her run away from him. With any other girl, all he would have to do was look at them and they would be in his arms in not time flat, but not with Rikku. He smiled. It was like she said, she was not one of those other girls, she was Rikku, and that's why he loved her.  
  
He was about to walk back into Cid's tent when it occurred to him that that may not be the best thing to do right at the moment. It also occurred to him that Rikku was pretty upset... she would need comforting...  
  
A smile appeared on those pretty lips of his and he turned around and headed the other direction. As he got to her tent, he could hear movement and lots of it. Things were being thrown around. He peaked his head inside carefully, afraid that she was throwing things. She was not, instead she was packing. He should have known.   
  
She didn't' even turn to look at him.  
  
Go away... she said throwing more things into her suitcase.  
  
Gippal entered the tent the rest of the way and stood there for a second. She turned around and looked at him annoyed, I said go away... I have things to do and Like i said i don't feel like arguing with you  
  
I'm not here to argue... he stated quietly. He didn't like her this way. The unhappiness, and the tear stains on her cheeks did not suit her at all. She was always suppose to be bright and cheerful.  
  
Then why are you here? she asked grabbing a few books off the shelf and packing them.  
  
To make sure your okay. She stated sitting down on her bed next to her suitcase.   
  
She stopped and looked at him, Why do you care?  
  
He had to stop himself from saying, because I love you.' He cleared his throat,   
Because I heard the whole thing between you and your old man.  
  
Yeah, So? She placed a hand on her hips and looked at him expantantly.  
  
and I don't agree... he stated looking her in the eye, your not like all the other girls...  
  
Rikku blinked. She was confused now. She knew that he was standing there listening to the whole thing, she saw him peaking in when the turned to leave the first time, but he never really care about her welfare before.   
  
Gippal stood up, Your running away... he made it a question.   
  
Rikku nodded, I'm not gonna stay here after that... Gippal stood up.  
  
I wouldn't, at least not right now He walked over to her, Your father will be expecting it.  
  
Rikku looked at him, she looked past him at her suitcase, But I can't stay here. I know he'll make me get married if I do. She looked up at him her eyes pleading for a solution.  
  
Gippal shrugged, Think about it. He probably won't try anything till after this place is finished, and even then he'll be busy for a while getting things back in order, he won't have time to worry about your marriage.  
  
Rikku nodded, but what about after...  
  
he smirked, Wait till after home is finished, make him think that your okay with everything and not mad at him anymore, then just leave. No one will expect it. Oh and don't go anywhere to hide like Besaid, the obvious places like that will be the first place your dad will look.   
  
Rikku smiled, Wow, that's amazing...  
  
Gippal just smiled, Well I'm just an amazing guy.   
  
Rikku rolled her eyes, yeah sure.   
  
I have to get back to work now, he bent over and kissed Rikku on the cheek then turned and started to walk out of the tent. She blushed.  
Wait Gippal? He turned and looked at her, Why are you helping me?  
  
I don't want you to get married anymore than you do... he smirked and walked out.  
  
Rikku blinked. What the hell did he mean by that? She touched her cheek where he kissed her and smiled. God, Gippal could be so sexy when he wanted to be.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Weellllllll, waddya think. I think that this chapter is long enough!! I hope you guys like it so far. Gippal is sucha' freak!!! lol... Review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  



End file.
